


A birthday without pizza

by JenJo



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “It’s your birthday.”Clint shrugged, continuing to wash dishes. “Is it? Hadn’t noticed.”Clint turned; there Bucky was, in all his Bucky-ness, frown firmly in place.“What?”"You hadn’t noticed your birthday.”Clint shrugged again, raising his eyebrows. “You got a point?”





	A birthday without pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr

“It’s your birthday.”

Clint shrugged, continuing to wash dishes. “Is it? Hadn’t noticed.”

Clint could practially feel the frown Bucky was sending his back; he sighed and turned around, hands dripping from the dish water.

He wasn’t wrong; there Bucky was, in all his Bucky-ness, frown firmly in place.

“What?”

“You hadn’t noticed your birthday.”

Clint shrugged again, raising his eyebrows. “You got a point?”

Bucky gestured to the sink behind Clint. “You’re doing _dishes_ on your birthday.”

“I do dishes every Thursday.”

Clint watched Bucky take a deep breath before continuing. “If I had known, I would’ve at least got you pizza.”

Clint shook his head, turning back to the sink. “It’s honestly not a big deal. It’s just another day.”

Clint focused on the dishes, even as Bucky came ot lean on the benchspace next to him. Clint could see him out of the corner of his eye, watching Clint.

“What’s this really about?”

Clint laughed, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. He didn’t dare to look at Bucky, instead watching the plate in his hands. 

“I’m like a book to you.” Clint paused, closing his eyes. “Every birthday is just a reminder of what I never had. I think the last time I celebrated my birthday I would have been six years old. Since then, there was always something else to do. And every birthday just meant another year where I wasn’t allowed to be a kid. So no, I don’t celebrate my birthday because I _have_ no reason to celebrate.” 

Clint was surprised he was able to get through that without his voice cracking; it felt like it would if he said another word. He felt his fingers curl over the plate in the water, not caring about the temperature.

“Permission to hug?”

Clint nodded instantly at the request; as soon as Bucky’s arms were around him, he let go of the plate and turned into the embrace. 

He didn’t cry, but he definitely would be leaving tear tracks on Bucky’s hoodie. (Which looked like Clint’s. Which, probably fair, given that Clint was wearing one of Bucky’s at the moment.)

“There is only an hour left,” Bucky spoke after about five minutes of just standing there, rubbing Clint’s back. “But if you like, I’d like to give you a new way of remembering your birthday.”

Clint, after wiping his cheek on the hoodie ( _what? it’s mine, it’s fine_ ), lifted his head to look Bucky in the eyes. “Really?”

Bucky nodded, squeezing Clint a little tighter. “You, me, the couch, a tub of ice cream, and late night re-runs of _Dog Cops_.” Bucky looked over at the couch, pursing his lips before looking back at Clint. “And your dog, who is currently asleep on the couch.”

“I still find it hilarious that your names rhyme.”

“I don’t.”

“Aww,” Clint leant forward to kiss the side of Bucky’s mouth. “Jealous of the dog?”

“Jealous of the dog,” Bucky scoffs, shaking his head as he makes to let go of Clint. Clint reaches out, bringinng Bucky’s arm back to his side.

“Clint, I can’t get the ice cream if you don’t let me let go of you.”

Clint frowned. “Surely you can find a way? I don’t want you to let go just yet.”

Bucky consider Clint for a moment, before bending his knees.

“What’re-”

Before Clint could ask, Bucky had Clint over his shoulder. He got out a spoon, before turning and opening the freezer with one hand.

“This is hilarious.”

Bucky laughed, taking Clint and the ice cream over to the couch. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted ice cream. Lucky, off the couch.”

Lucky opened his eye, looked up at Bucky, and went back to sleep.

Clint laughed. “Hey, let me up?”

Bucky obliged, helping Clint to an upright position. Clint smiled, turning to Lucky. “Lucky, bed.”

Lucky got up, and made his way to his bed, beside the couch.

Clint collapsed onto the couch with a smile, legs up and sprawling all across it. “He loves me.”

“Wonder why?” Bucky tapped Clint’s legs; Clint lifted them, allowing Bucky to sit on the couch. Once he was down, Clint shifted so that he was leaning on Bucky, and in easy reach of the ice cream. He took the spoon out of Bucky’s hand, and began eating.

“C’n - p- og- p- on?”

Bucky frowned at Clint, pulling the remote closer by his foot. “I can speak so many languages, but I think you just made one up.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at Bucky. “Fine, ice cream all for me.”

Bucky shrugged, pulling Clint closer to his side. “I’ve got all I need right here.”

“ _Damn Barnes,_ that was smooth.”

Bucky nodded, kissing the top of Clint’s head. “Sure was darling. Now, Dog Cops?”

“Dog Cops.”

Bucky turned on the program, before tossing the remote to the floor. He put his feet up on the coffee table, pulling a blanket down to put around their waists.

(Purple blanket- joke gift from kate that Clint loved way more than he should.)

“Happy Birthday Clint.”

“Thanks Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
